drama_total_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ursos Confusos
Os Waneyihtam Maskwak (traduz-se para Ursos Confusos em português, e às vezes referido como Equipe Maskwak em inglês) é uma das duas equipas adversas em Drama Total: A Nova Ilha. A equipe consiste originalmente em Bernardo, Dave, Ella, Leonard, Shawn, Sky e Sugar. No entanto, em Esse é o Abismo, Max e Sky trocaram de equipes, devido a que Chris queria dividir relações de brotamento. O logotipo da equipe é um urso rosa com um ponto de interrogação acima de sua cabeça e um fundo rosa. Drama Total: A Nova Ilha Membros Membros originais * Bernardo * Dave * Ella * Leonard * Shawn * Sky * Sugar Membro adicional * Max Em Esse é o Abismo, Chris muda Sky para os Salmões Flutuantes devido a querer manter as equipes mesmo ao dividir Max e Scarlett. Eliminações Curiosidades * Esta é uma das três equipes de cor vermelha para ser a equipe "superior", sendo outras as Larvas Mutantes e os Abutres Vilões. * Esta é a primeira equipe "superior" a não ganhar o primeiro desafio da temporada. * Esta equipe está empatada com as Larvas Mutantes pelo registro da menor quantidade de perdas de qualquer equipe da série, com apenas duas (sem contar o fato de que ambas as equipas tecnicamente perderam em Esse é o Abismo). * Esta é uma das quatro equipes a perder um membro em um episódio em que eles ganham o desafio, as outros sendo os Iluminadores Berrantes, Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato e Larvas Mutantes. * Junto com os Hamsters Heroicos e os opositores Salmões Flutuantes, esta é uma das três equipes conhecidas por ter um nome alternativo no show. ** Chris tinha planejado originalmente que eles fossem chamados de "Tigres Ferozes" até que a tradução do Chef fosse corrigida por Sky. * Se a troca de Sky em Esse é o Abismo não for contada, esta é a primeira equipe desde os Esquilos Berrantes a conter os três últimos da temporada. ** Sob o mesmo critério, esta é a terceira equipe a conter os dois finalistas da temporada, após o Esquilos Berrantes e os Hamsters Heroicos. Galeria WaneyihtamMaskwak.png|''"Os Ursos Confusos?"'' maskwak formed.png|A equipe é formada. OnlyHurtALittle.png|Os Ursos Confusos antes do primeiro desafio. BeardoAnnoyingNoise.png|Os ruídos de Bernardo irritam Dave. Wizerd.jpg|Leonard sugere construir a torre do mago. MaskwakLose.png|Os Ursos Confusos perdem o primeiro desafio. MaskwakElim.png|Os Ursos Confusos durante a primeira cerimônia de eliminação. CannonOfShame.png|Os Ursos Confusos assistindo o Canhão da Vergonha. BeardoCannon.png|Bernardo é o primeiro competidor eliminado. Beardocantalk.png|Os Ursos Confusos estão surpresos que Bernardo possa falar. Shawn Berries.png|A equipe aproveita o café da manhã, cortesia de Shawn. Maskwak2.png|Shawn lidera a equipe em Eu Te Amo Gordura de Porco Ella_shawn_leonard.png|Ella acreditava que as explicações de Leonard eram reais. SugarXGreasePig.png|Sugar não está disposta a dar o porco de gordura a Ella. Maskwak1.png|A equipe agora pode dormir em uma caverna, graças a Shawn. Leonard_bye.jpg|Leonard é enviado para casa por irritar os outros com seus poderes de mago. warn the others.png|Sky diz a Dave para avisar o resto da equipe do plano da outra equipe em Geminação Não É Tudo!. save you a sit.png|O conflito entre Sugar e Ella traz problemas para a equipe. how cute!.png|As interações entre Dave e Sky são a principal mordaça da equipe. horse.png|A equipe (exceto Sugar) está enojada com a recompensa. show them Z.png|A obsessão do zumbi de Shawn o impede de aparecer no desafio em A Explosão do Passado. topher plan.png|Os Ursos Confusos se preparam para o desafio em A Explosão do Passado. Maskwak's third victory.png|Sugar ganha pela equipe. quiet ella.png|Chris diz a Ella que, se ela canta novamente, ela está fora. prince David.png|Ella confunde a paixão de Dave em Sky com uma queda por ela. the bear express.png|Ella canta para ganhar um desafio para sua equipe. MaskwakEWW.png|Os outros estão enojados com Sugar em Ah, Uh Problemas com Macacos. MaskwakCheer.png|Os Ursos Confusos torcem por Sugar depois de ganhar o desafio para a equipe. Ella eliminated TDPI.png|Ella é o terceiro membro do Equipe Maskwak a ser eliminado em Ah, Uh Problemas com Macacos. berries or marriage.png|Dave e Sky chegando perto... not a couple.png|...o que leva Sugar a vê-los como uma ameaça estratégica... first.png|...então ela os interrompe... secon II.png|...novamente... third.png|...e novamente. beardo CDS.png|Sky encontra um CD de Bernardo na bolsa. SugarImABus.png|Os Ursos Confusos no subterrâneo. SugShaDavSkyep7.jpg|Os Ursos Confusos são confrontados pelo Urso Mergulhador em Esse é o Abismo MaxAndSky.png|Max e Sky mudam de equipes. max is funny.png|Sugar diverte-se com seu novo companheiro de equipe. DaveShawnTreeBark.png|Shawn e Dave falam sobre as garotas deles na caverna. max with max jr..png|Max mostra ser afetuoso com seu bebê. despeicable sugar.png|Shawn está assustado com Sugar. who is the man.png|Shawn anima Dave. hate you.png|Max começa a odiar Sugar. max jr.png|Max é pego com vontade de manter o bebê. last time Maskwak.png|Os Ursos Confusos passam sua última noite juntos (sem Shawn) em sua caverna antes da fusão. Navegação Categoria:Equipes